Les préférences de Tendou
by MidnightLaw904
Summary: /Jugez pas le titre, je n'avais pas d'idée QAQ / Petit OS pas très long sur Tendou et Semi, tout simplement parce qu'il y en a pas, déjà que le "petit" Tendou n'est pas très apprécié. . M'enfin, je peux pas trop en parler car tout ce que j'ai à dire serait du spoil. w /!\ LEMON /!\
C'était un jour d'entrainement comme un autre, à Shiratorizawa, c'était assez strict. Tout le monde devait être à l'heure et tout, retard est sanctionné.

Toute l'équipe était là, sauf Tendou qui n'avait pas entendu son réveil et qui de ce fait, était en route, la sonnerie retendit et le roux se montra au même moment. Sauvé..

L'entraîneur le fusilla du regard et lui dit de se dépêcher d'aller se mettre en tenue. Semi soupira en le voyant filer vers les vestiaires. L'entraîneur leurs dit de commencer l'entrainement sans lui, toute l'équipe s'exécuta. Ils firent leurs échauffement habituels en groupe, Tendou sortit en courant des vestiaires et se glissa au groupe, il se mit à coté de Semi.

Une fois les échauffements finit, ils s'entraînèrent aux services tour par tour et juste après aux réceptions. Le passeur aux cheveux bicolore fit des passes à chaque membres, les un après les autres, à la chaîne. Arrivé au tour de Tendou, le roux frappa trop fort et fit sortir la balle. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

La sonnerie retentit, c'était la pause déjeuner. Tous les joueurs se dépêchèrent de se changer dans les vestiaires pour sortir du lycée vu qu'ils n'avaient plus cours de la journée et ils étaient donc en week end. Les deux derniers à rester était Semi et Tendou, le roux était lent pour se changer et en plus il parlait beaucoup. Le passeur soupira, lui était déjà habillé depuis 5 minutes.

 **Tendou** : Alors alors t'es toujours avec ta copine ?

 **Semi** : Hm ? Oh, oui je suis toujours avec et demain ça va faire 6 mois !

 **Tendou** : 6 MOIS ? Whaou ~

 **Semi** : Ouaip. C'est rare que mes relations durent autant je t'avoue.

 **Tendou** : Toi au moins, t'as quelqu'un, te plains pas !

Tendou retira son maillot et chercha ses affaires, Semi fut interpellé par quelque chose.

 **Semi** : Tendou, tu me caches des choses non ? ~

 **Tendou** : Hein ? De quoi tu parles Semi ?

Le passeur lui indiqua son cou, ou plutôt sa nuque. Il y avait une trace de morsure bien voyante, heureusement que son maillot la cachait tout à l'heure.

 **Tendou** : ..Ah tu l'as vu.. hnm. En faite, c'est.. si je te le dis tu le gardes pour toi hein ?

 **Semi** : Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais très bien que je ne traine qu'avec toi, alors à qui tu veux que je le raconte d'autre ?

 **Tendou** : Ahah ! Pas faux oui ~ Et bien en faite, j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un.

 **Semi** : J'avais deviné, mais c'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

 **Tendou** : ...Oui.

 **Semi** : ...Hm.. la meilleure amie de ma copine ?

 **Tendou** : ...Non !

 **Semi** : ...Elle est comment ?

 **Tendou** : ….hm.. comment dire..

 **Semi** : Quoi ? Décris la moi !

 **Tendou** : ...Déjà tu te trompes, c'est pas elle mais il..

 **Semi** : ….

 **Tendou** : ..Semi ? Ça te dégoutes pas.. au moins ? Enfin je veux dire, le faite que je sois attiré par les hommes aussi..

 **Semi** : ..Hn.. non, t'es mon meilleur ami alors je ne te juge pas mais.. je le connais t'es sur ?

 **Tendou** : Ouais, sûr et certain.

 **Semi** : ...Alors là, je sèche complètement.

 **Tendou** : ...C'est Ushijima.

Semi écarquilla les yeux, alors ça par contre il ne s'y attendait pas. Ushijima aimait les hommes ? C'était juste la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé. L'ace de Shiratorizawa était pourtant hétéro à sa connaissance.

 **Semi** : ...Sérieux ? Il est pas hétéro ?

 **Tendou** : Il a voulu essayer, en fait il est ouvert à tout je crois. Il a pas de préférence à proprement parlé.

 **Semi** : Ça me choque un peu. Et.. comment ça se fait que.. vous deux vous ayez.. ?

 **Tendou** : J'étais en manque et je voulais essayer avec un homme, j'ai demandé à tout le monde dans l'équipe, sauf toi vu que tu es en couple. Et c'est le seul à avoir accepté...

 **Semi** : ..Oh.. Ok.

Tendou regarda son meilleur ami, il espérait que cette histoire n'allait pas mettre en péril leurs amitiés. Car cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que Tendou était ami avec Semi et 3 ans qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais malheureusement pour le roux, le passeur n'avait de yeux que pour les filles.

 **Tendou** : ..Mais bon, comme je t'ai dis, j'étais désespéré et c'était la première et la dernière fois.

 **Semi** : Après tu fais ce que tu veux tu sais, je ne te juge pas..

 **Tendou** : Je sais mais bon..

 **Semi** : Mais du coup.. Tu.. Tu étais en dessous ?

 **Tendou** : ..Hnm..et bien..oui.

Le roux devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il attrapa son haut et se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Une fois changé, il sortit des vestiaires avec Semi.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du gymnase et Semi demanda à Tendou de l'attendre deux secondes à l'entrée du lycée, le roux hocha la tête et regarda son téléphone, un message ? Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de voir qu'il était de Ushijima. Il rangea son portable, il lui répondrait plus tard. Le passeur se dirigea vers une fille, cela devait surement être sa copine. Le joueur de Shiratorizawa embrassa sa copine. Tendou eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit Semi embrassé cette fille.. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore rejoignit son meilleur ami.

 **Semi** : C'est bon, on peut y aller !

 **Tendou** : ..Ouais.

Les deux amis se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux, Tendou n'avait quasiment pas parlé de tout le trajet. En faite, le roux était perdu dans ses pensées, entre la vision de son meilleur ami qui embrassait sa copine et le message de Ushijima. D'ailleurs il devait lui donner une réponse mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, et il ne pouvait pas en parler à Semi.. Le passeur voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son ami mais il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où habitait Tendou.

 **Tendou** : Bon, je te laisse ici ~ On se voit demain ?

 **Semi** : Ouais~ .. Hm demain ? Je peux pas je sors avec ma copine pour fêter nos 6 mois.. désolé !

 **Tendou** : ..Oh.. pas grave ! ..En cas dimanche si tu te sens, on se verra ! Sinon ça sera lundi en cours !

 **Semi** : ...C'est quand les vacances en faite ?

 **Tendou** : La semaine prochaine je crois ?

 **Semi** : Cool ! On se rattrapera pendant les vacances alors ! ~

 **Tendou** : Ouaip ça va ! Profites bien de demain avec ta copine~

 **Semi** : Merci~

Semi repris la route et Tendou quand à lui rentra dans son bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter au 5ème étage. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il referma derrière lui, posa son sac et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit. Le roux sortit son téléphone et relit le message de Ushijima :''Tu veux qu'on remette ça ce soir ?''. Tendou ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui, celui qu'il voulait, c'était Semi. Mais il devait se mettre en tête qu'il était hétéro et en plus de ça en couple. Il soupira et regarda le message, il se lança et lui répondit : ''Ouais pourquoi pas.'' Le numéro 5 posa son potable à coté de lui et poussa un long soupire..

Semi arriva chez lui également, il se dirigea en premier lieu vers son frigo, il avait soif. Il chercha quelque chose de non gazeux pour l'instant, il sortit un jus de pomme. L'espace d'un instant, Semi repensa à ce que Tendou lui avait dit, le fait qu'il aimait les hommes, la morsure dans son cou... qu'il avait été en dessous. Le passeur faillit avalé de travers quand il l'avait imaginé soumis au lit.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait essayé d'imaginer..? Le passeur secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il était en couple, il était en couple.. Il se répéta cette phrase dans sa tête.. Il sentit son portable vibrer.

 **Semi** : Hm ? ..

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore ouvrit le SMS qu'il avait reçu et écarquilla les yeux.

19h.

Le roux ouvrit les yeux, il s'était assoupit sans s'en rendre compte.. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son frigo, il sortit une bouteille de lait et bu quelques gorgées à la bouteille. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son téléphone, il y avait un appel de Semi et un message de Ushijima.. oh ? Sans tarder le numéro 5 rappela le passeur pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il décrocha.

 **Tendou** : Désolé je m'étais endormis.. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

 **Semi** : ….Tendou..

La voix de Semi était tremblante, on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré.

 **Tendou** : ..Semi.. dit moi ce qu'il ce passe.

 **Semi** : Elle m'a largué..

 **Tendou** : ...Quoi ? ..Attends.. Attends.. demain ça devait pas être vos 6 mois ? Mais pourquoi elle t'a largué ? Elle t'a donné une explication ?

 **Semi** : ..En faite, elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre.. depuis 2 mois..

 **Tendou** : Ah la p***. Ça fait 2 mois qu'elle te trompait ? C'est vraiment dégueulasse de sa part.

 **Semi** : ...Hm..

 **Tendou** : Tu sais quoi ? J'arrive.

Le roux envoya un message à Ushijima :'' Désolé mais je ne peux pas venir ce soir, je dois aller voir semi.''.. Une fois envoyé, il prit une veste, ses clés et sortit de chez lui, direction chez le passeur. Tendou se retrouva en bas du bâtiments où habitait Semi, le numéro 5 sonna et entra. Il monta les escaliers, le passeur habitait au second étage. Il se retrouva devant la porte et toqua.

 **Tendou** : Semi, c'est moi. Tu m'ouvres ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le garçon aux cheveux bicolore le regarda, ses yeux étaient rouge.. Il avait surement pleuré, le pauvre.. Le roux entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il suivit Semi et s'assit sur le canapé avec lui.

 **Tendou** : ..Alors, expliques-moi un peu mieux tout ça..

 **Semi** : ..Tu veux voir les messages ?

 **Tendou** : Vas-y, montres.

Le passeur lui fila son portable et le roux alla fouiller dans les messages. Il lut toute la conversation.

 **Tendou** : ...Je vois, c'est elle qui te trompait pendant 2 mois et en plus c'est elle qui t'as largué comme ça. Avec une excuse de merde du genre :''T'es quelqu'un de bien et ça me fait trop de la peine de te faire du mal''.. C'EST CA OUAIS !

 **Semi** : ...Mais, malgré ça.. Je l'aime encore..

 **Tendou** : ..Il va falloir que tu l'oublies pourtant. Je t'interdis de revenir vers elle après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

Semi regarda le roux, c'était rare de le voir aussi sérieux. Il sourit légèrement et s'installa contre Tendou. Le numéro 5 l'enlaça tendrement.

 **Tendou** : C'est rare que tu sois tactile comme ca ? C'est à cause de la déprime~ ?

 **Semi** : Ta gueule.

 **Tendou** : Ahahah ! La délicatesse est toujours présente !

 **Semi** : ...Tendou.

 **Tendou** : Hm ?

 **Semi** : Tu restes dormir avec moi ?

 **Tendou** : C'est une invitation ? ~

 **Semi** : A ton avis, crétin..

 **Tendou** : Dans ce cas, ouais je reste~

Le roux câlina tendrement son ami. Semi rougit légèrement, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite quand il sentit le respiration de son ami dans son cou.

 **Semi** : ..Tendou, ta respiration, évites mon cou s'il te plait..

 **Tendou** : ...Hm ? Pourquoi, t'es sensible ?

Semi lui répondit par un grognement. Le roux eut un petit sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres. Il avait la nuque du passeur à portée de bouche, c'était tellement tentant. Tendou ne résista pas plus longtemps et vient lui mordre doucement la nuque ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le garçon aux cheveux bicolore.

 **Semi** : ..MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS TENDOU ?

 **Tendou** : Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister. ~~

Semi se retourna vers le roux, il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque et le regarda les sourcils froncés. A le voir comme ça, ce dont Tendou avait le plus envie pour le moment c'était de l'embrasser. Il fixait ses lèvres avec envie, mais il avait peur de se prendre un coup s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

 **Semi** : Tu m'écoutes oui ?

 **Tendou** : ..H..hein ?

 **Semi** : J'ai dis que tu allais le regretter !

 **Tendou** : ...Pff~ J'ai pas peur de toi ~

Semi lui sauta dessus et vient lui mordre le cou en guise de revanche mais Tendou ne craignait pas du tout à cet endroit la. Le roux rigolait mais Semi le mordit un peu plus fort.

 **Tendou** : Aïe aïe aïe aïe !

 **Semi** : Ahahah ! Tu crains peut-être pas mais maintenant tu as une belle marque !

 **Tendou** : ..Hein ? En même temps vu comment tu as mordu ça m'étonne même pas ! Tss..

Semi était quasiment allongé sur lui, il ne bougeait pas. Tendou passa ses bras autour des hanches du passeur, ce dernier ne broncha pas.

 **Tendou** : Heureusement que tu es plus fin que moi, sinon je serais peut-être mort écrasé par ton poids ~

 **Semi** : Répètes ça pour voir.

 **Tendou** : ….T'es pas gros.

 **Semi** : Je préfère ouais.

 **Tendou** : Et tes fesses sont musclées~

 **Semi** : ..Mes fess-

Avant que Semi finisse sa phrase, les mains de Tendou se baladèrent sur ses fesses, il les pelota.

 **Semi** : ...Ça va je te dérange pas ?

 **Tendou** : Non non pourquoi ? ~

Semi lança un regard noir au roux qui replaça ses mains sur les hanches du passeur. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore soupira.

 **Semi** : ..Tendou.

 **Tendou** : ..?

 **Semi** : Ça fait mal la première fois ?

 **Tendo** u : ..Hm.. Ça dépend en faite, si tu es bien préparé ça fait pas très mal, mais moi en tout cas j'ai un peu douillé.

 **Semi** : C'était ta première fois avec un homme Ushijima ?

 **Tendou** : Ouais, en dessous pour ma première fois et pas avec la meilleure personne.

 **Semi** : ..Owh..

 **Tendou** : M'enfin, même si au départ j'ai eu mal, j'ai pris mon pied quand même. C'était vraiment bien, mais si je dois recommencer, je choisirais mieux mon partenaire.

 **Semi** : ...Je vois. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'aime les filles mais j'aimerais tenter une nouvelle expérience. Et qui sait, peut-être que je préférerais les hommes.

 **Tendou** : …..Semi.

 **Semi** : Quoi ?

Tendou rapprocha sa tête de celle de Semi, il ne voulait pas laisser Semi à qui que ce soit alors il allait se lancer. Il l'embrassa tout doucement, le passeur écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le roux le serra un peu plus contre lui et garda le contact entre leurs lèvres, il avait rêvé tellement de fois de faire ça. Le passeur ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il approfondit un peu plus le baiser et viens mordre la lèvre inférieure du roux.

 **Semi** : ..Hn.. Tendou.. je ne sais pas si on devrait..

 **Tendou** : Trop tard..

Le plus grand captura ses lèvres une fois de plus et commença à balader ses mains sous le haut de Semi, ce dernier frissonna au touché du roux. Le passeur avait les idées embrouillés, ses joues se firent de plus en plus rouge. Il retira le haut de Tendou et le sien pour facilité les caresses.

 **Semi** : Le canapé c'est pas très confortable..

 **Tendou** : Tu veux qu'on aille dans le lit ?

 **Semi** : ..hm..ouais.

Tendou prit le passeur dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre avant de le poser sur le lit. Le roux se mit sur lui et l'embrassa sur le nez, Semi grogna un peu et passa sa main sur sa joue doucement. Le plus grand esquissa un sourire et viens l'embrasser dans le cou, Semi frissonna et lâcha des petits gémissements, ce qui poussa le roux à continuer.

Le passeur essaya de le pousser gentiment mais Tendou ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

 **Semi** : ..T..Tendou.. pas là..

 **Tendou** : ...Mais j'aime bien t'entendre gémir~

 **Semi** : ...Je me vengerais, crois moi.

Tendou le fit taire assez vite en glissant sa main sous son boxer. Semi se mordilla les lèvres et vient caresser les abdominaux de son partenaire, il descendit lui aussi un peu plus et commença à caresser l'entre jambe de Tendou à travers le tissu. Le roux soupira de bien être et entama de lents va et viens avec sa main sur l'entre jambe de son partenaire. Le respiration de Semi était irrégulière et saccadée, Tendou le regarda et se mordilla les lèvres, le passeur l'excitait tellement. Le plus petit glissa sa main sous le boxer du roux pour faire comme lui, il entama à son tour de lent va et viens sur son entre jambe. Le numéro 5 accéléra les va et viens avec sa mains, il sentait que son partenaire n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne comme ca. Le roux stoppa les mouvements de sa main, Semi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne continuait pas.

 **Semi** : ...Tendou..hn.. ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

 **Tendou** : ..J'ai envie de toi.. Je ne peux plus attendre..

 **Semi** : Bon .. d'accord mais...sois doux.. s'il te plait..

Tendou n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il retira le bas de son partenaire et le sien au passage. Il regarda Semi en ricanant nerveusement.

 **Tendou** : ..Hm.. T'as du lubrifiant.. en faite.. ?

 **Semi** : ..Hm.. oui.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de son meuble. Il sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et une capote. Tendou prit le lubrifiant et s'en mit sur les doigts, il glissa sa main vers le derrière du passeur et introduit un doigt. Semi sursauta un peu et se crispa légèrement. Le roux entama de lent va et viens avec son doigt, il attendit que le passeur s'y habitue pour en introduire un second. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore retient un cri de douleur quand Tendou introduit un second doigts en lui.

 **Tendou** : Ça va..Semi.. ?

 **Semi** : ..Hn..oui.. ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le roux bougea ses doigts doucement et une fois que le passeur s'était habitué, il accéléra un peu plus ses va et vient. Il fit rentrer un troisième doigt, il ne voulait pas le préparé à la va vite mais bien comme il faut pour qu'il ressente plus du plaisir que de la douleur. Il retira ses doigts, le roux prit le préservatif qu'il sortit de l'emballage et le mit sur son intimité qui était tout dur. Tendou appliqua du lubrifiant par dessus et pénétra doucement le passeur qui fit une grimace. Le numéro 5 attendit que le plus petit s'habitua pour enfin commencer à bouger. Semi passa ses bras autour de son cou et vient l'embrasser passionnément. Le roux entama de lent va et viens, le passeur lâcha quelques gémissements étouffés. Tendou approfondit un peu plus le baiser et ne pu s'empêcher de donné quelques coup de reins un peu plus fort pour entendre son partenaire gémir de plaisir. Semi bougea les hanches en même temps que le roux pour lui dire d'aller plus vite, le plus grand s'exécuta et accéléra ses coups de reins pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

 **Semi** : ...A..anh.. Tendou.. hnm.. !

 **Tendou** : hn.. Je.. Je vais.. pas tarder à venir.. hn..

 **Semi** : hm.. M..Moi aussi.. ah.. mnh.

Tendou donna deux derniers coups de hanches avant de venir, le passeur vient en même temps que lui. Les deux joueurs étaient essoufflés, et le roux se laissa tombé sur le plus petit, sa respiration était irrégulière. Semi le serra contre lui, lui aussi n'avait plus aucune force mais une chose est sûr, il avait aimé ça. Tendou enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du passeur pour y déposer un baiser, ce dernier sourit légèrement. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore passa sa main dans les cheveux du roux, le plus grand vient l'embrasser tendrement et se retira. Semi se redressa et s'assit face à Tendou.

 **Tendou** : ..Ce serait bien de prendre une douche non ?

 **Semi** : ...Oui~ .. Mais avant ça..

Le plus petit s'approcha et vient murmurer à l'oreille de son partenaire un ''Je t'aime''. Tendou vira au rouge pivoine et le temps qu'il redescende de son nuage, Semi avait déjà disparu sous la douche. Le roux fit la moue et quand son amant sortit il ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour répondre à sa déclaration.

 **Tendou** : Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit Semi~

 **Semi** : Appelles-moi encore une fois ''petit'' et je te le fais regretter.

 **Tendou** : … Petit~

Semi se jeta sur lui et lui mordit le cou.

 **Tendou** : AÏE AÏE AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Ils ''jouèrent'' encore une bonne partie de la nuit et se couchèrent presque aux aurores. Tendou sourit quand Semi s'endormit avant lui, il l'embrassa sur le front, heureux de l'avoir enfin rien que pour lui.


End file.
